About The Game
What is Infinity Wars? Infinity Wars is a new breed of Trading Card Game, introducing beautifully animated cards and animated 3D battlefields. With multiple PvP and single player modes, along with player-to-player card trading and full deck building options, it will be up to you to conquer the Rifts of Reality and claim what is rightfully yours: victory. Long ago, the Old World was shattered by magic too powerful for reality to cope with. Reality was split into infinite mirror dimensions (Omniverse), each left to develop on its own path over millenia. In time, rifts between the dimensions started to appear, and thus began the Infinity Wars! As a digital card game re-imagined for the 21st century, you longer do you have to cart boxes of cards around or swap cards between different decks that you want to play. You don’t have to search through folders and folders for specific cards. It’s all right here, on your phone or PC. All of your cards and decks are saved on our server so you can’t possibly lose them even if you lose your phone, or play from a different device. You can even close the game mid way through a round, and and continue it later when you have time. Infinity wars is not just a card game, It is a card game rebuilt properly for today’s generation on a digital format. Infinity wars should feel familiar to all trading card game players while drastically upgrading the game systems to bring ease of use to a whole new level. Infinity wars keeps the best parts of TCG’s, scrapping the annoying bits, and doing incredible evolutions in the trading card genre thanks to the digital platforms most of us have in our pockets. Infinity Wars is a game of unparalleled strategic depth. Collect cards, create your own decks, and battle against others to see who is the greatest strategic mastermind in Infinity Wars! Features *Completely Free to Play: Every card is able to be earned in-game, absolutely free. *Animated Cards: Every card in Infinity Wars is animated; the beautiful evolution of trading card games to digital. *Simultaneous Turns: Turns are planned out simultaneously in Infinity Wars, with little-to-no waiting for the other player to finish their turn. Unique potential for outplaying your opponent is born, a master can perfectly predict an enemy's moves, dodging every spell played against them with Infinity Wars' unique positional based system. *New Cards Released Regularly: New sets of cards are released every few months. *Trading Cards: Any card you purchase through currency earned by simply playing the game can be traded to your friends. (NOTE: Gameplay and visuals shown in the video are outdated) PC System Requirements Minimum: **OS: Windows XP or later **Memory: 512 MB RAM **Graphics: Graphics card with DirectX 9 capabilities. **Network: Broadband Internet connection **Hard Drive: 2 GB available space Mac System Requirements Minimum: **OS: Mac OS X 10.5 or later **Memory: 512 MB RAM **Graphics: Graphics card with DirectX 9 capabilities. **Network: Broadband Internet connection **Hard Drive: 2 GB available space *English is currently the only language